Maybe
by busybeekisses19
Summary: After getting arrested for a crime he did not commit. What will become of Jax? Based off of Kelly Clarkson song Maybe. "I'm strong but i break/ I'm stubborn and i make plenty of mistakes/ yeah I'm hard and life with me is never easy/ And I'll probably never have it all figured out/ but what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea kind of just popped into my head so I don't know if this would turn into a whole story. **

**This is rated M for language, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or its characters. I only own my own.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Jax has just been arrested after finding two bodies in his kitchen. One being his high school sweetheart, Tara Knowles, and the other being Sheriff Roosevelt. His mind was racing in the interrogation room. The walls were painted a pasty color and cold metal of the table and chair gave his goosebumps. Nothing he could say or do could get him out of here. No lawyer since he fired Ally. He couldn't trust her but he regretted it. Jax couldn't believe that he was being charged with Tara's murder and sheriff Roosevelt murder as well. The prosecutor didn't or chose not to believe his word. She knew he could get away with murder especially with clay and Galen O'shay murder. Jax couldn't contain his anger or his pain. He didn't know who killed Tara but he knew he wanted revenge. All he kept thinking about was his boys and what might happen to them. No one in the club was exactly stable for the role of parenting in the state's eyes. Gemma wasn't around. He hasn't seen her since earlier that day.

Tyne Patterson walked in the interrogation room grinning. Jax teller will be going down on all counts. "Well Mr. Teller, I suspected a lot of things from you but I never suspected you would murder your wiFe though." she stated as she pulled the chair out so she could sit. "the mother of your beautiful sons. They will never know their mother, but they will know their murderous father." she continued as she showed Jax crime scene photos of Tara.

Jax glanced at the photos and silently cried. He pushed the pictures away. "I didn't kill my wife. You know that. We had a deal remember so why would I kill her?" jax asked.

"oh I don't know Jax, changed your mind for the club perhaps. Or maybe so she couldn't testify against you so she could get sole custody of your son's. Mr. Teller why don't you just tell me the truth for once and your son's won't have to be put in foster care." she threatened.

Jax was beyond pissed. His son's were not going to be taken from charming and placed with strangers. "I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" He yelled and jumped up slightly since his hands were still cuffed to the table for security measures.

Just then a small petite dark hair woman walked in. "Are you done Harassing my client?" she questioned Patterson. Jax didn't recognise this woman and why was she trying to help him he thought. Patterson stood up and towered over the small woman. "And who are you?" she questioned her.

The dark hair woman gave Patterson her card. "I'm Valencia Kovac. And Mr. Teller is my client. Since you have been questioning my client without a lawyer I suggest you uncuff him and release him. There is no actual evidence to link him to this murder. " she told Patterson and then looked at Jax. She could see how much he was hurting.

Patterson chuckled. "well the evidence is in that file. The gun was left on the kitchen floor. Its the same caliber. I have enough to hold him. Perhaps your client isn't that innocent like you think." she said. Valencia smiled and placed a hand on Jax's shoulder. "well I suggest you really look more into that file Prosecutor, that gun that was found had not been recently fired. Therefore that wasn't the weapon that was used to kill your sheriff. Now if that is all you have no other option but let my client go." Valencia stated and watched as the deputies started unlocking jax cuffs.

Jax was relieved and grateful for this woman to help him. He barley had any money to pay her for all the upcoming trials. But he was going to find a way to pay her back. Valencia ushered Jax out of the room. Patterson was pissed. Who did that woman think she is. Jax is a compulsive liar. "this isn't over Ms. Kovac." Patterson stated and let her pass.

"I certainly hope not. Oh FYI you better hit harder than this. I'll make sure you lose your license." Valencia smirked and left. Jax was outside running his hand through his hair. He was glad to be out but he had to keep an eye out for her. He didn't know who she was or who hired her for him.

He noticed her walking towards him. "you need to come with me Mr. Teller. We have many things to discuss." she told him and walked to her range rover. Jax reluctantly followed her and got in the passenger seat of her car.

"so I should thank you back there." he said softly. She looked over at him and pulled out of the lot. "well I hate putting away innocent men or women for crimes they never committed. But because they have records they only notice that and don't really look into the evidence." she said.

"I guess we could go to my place, it's on Floralita Ave." Jax said. She nodded and continued driving. She had no idea if he even wanted her as a lawyer and that was a scary thought.

After a few minutes they pulled in his driveway and there were many Harleys. Jax sighed. "shit." he whispered. Jax got out first while Valencia followed.

Jax walked into his home and seen everyone there taking care of his boys and trying to figure out a way to help him. Chibs looked over and noticed Jax walking in with a small woman.

"Hey Jackie boy, I'm a little suprised to see you brother. I thought you were gone for good." Chibs said and hugged him. Jax hugged him back. "Me too brother." he sadly stated. Bobby and Tig came over and hugged him as well. "Good to see you bro." They each greeted him. Jax was happy to be back home with his family.

Valencia stood back and watched him embrace his friends. She figured she would maintain being quiet until Jax was finished.

She watched as a small boy no more than four run into Jax's legs. Jax chuckled and reached down to pick him up. "Hey my little monster." Jax said as he smiled at him. The little boy kissed his cheek. "I missed you daddy." the little boy said.

"Me too bud." Jax said.

"Jax who's the little lady?" Tig asked. Jax totally forgot about his lawyer. He motioned for her come closer. Valencia slowly walked up to them. "This here is Valencia Kovac, my new lawyer." he introduced. Chibs hugged her. "Thank you sweetheart. Everyone knows Jax didn't do this." he told her. Valencia shrugged. "He isn't the out of the woods yet." she said to them.

Jax told the newly patched member, Ratboy to go be with his kids. Once Ratboy left Jax led Valencia to the kitchen table. She sat down and started pulling out a notpad. Jax sat across from her and everyone stood around them.

"So give it to me straight." Jax stated. Valencia sighed. "It isn't looking good Jax. With everything that has happened in the last few months leading up to this point, you could be looking at life in prison. I can try my hardest for you never seeing the inside of cell but I can not guarantee it though, so i will not make any empty promises." she told him.

Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing but he was grateful that she was going to try her best to help him. "What can we do?" he asked her.

Valencia began writing on her notepad. "What do you know about Patterson? I know i can use some things on her so that it could only lead to conspiracy but no actual evidence." she began.

Jax took a deep breath. "she was trying to charge certain people for the school shooting. Apparently a young kid fired and killed some kids at his school. The gun that he used was a KG9. A street gun. She was trying to pin it on the club but we rarely had any part to it." he started.

"that's a good start. I read in some papers that the child's mother later died of an overdose. I know in some other cases the witnesses in her cases wind up dead or suicides. We can use that against her." Valencia said.

Bobby looked at her. "how can we go against a prosecutor like her?" he questioned her.

"Well if i start digging up the past of certain cases and their witnesses, i could use that they were forced false confessions that led to too much pressure on them that they ended killing themselves. That right there is illegal and she can not intimidate anymore witnesses just to close her case." Valencia finished with a smile.

Everyone seemed suprised about this and decided it needed to stop. "but what about everything my ex wife told her." Jax asked. I shook my head. " let me handle that. All i need you to do is give me you ex laywer's number so i could communicate with her about Tara Knowles. If she tells me she was scared then i could convince a jury of the intimidation theory. But i will need to know everything you need to know." she told Jax.

"you need to know everything?" he questioned her.

"Yes full disclosure. I can not allow suprising information come up and ruin this case." she told him

Jax smirked. "where to begin." he stated.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**SO What did you guys think? Reviews are welcomed. I love feedback :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to susie8807 and Cappiesgirl23 who reviewed and thanks to everyone who followed. I'm glad you guys enjoy my story. **

**This is rated M for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sons of Anarchy. I own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Valencia opened the case folder and placed it in front of her. "I guess we can start with what Patterson promised you or threatened you with." she stated to Jax.

Jax fumbled with his rings. "I told her that I would take the fault for the whole school shooting if Tara gets full immunity. She promised my kids would be safe. I alone would take the fault for the KG9." jax stated.

Valencia was listening and writing down everything making sure she didn't miss anything. She was willing to help him no matter what because her gut told her he was not a cold blooded killer. But she couldn't say that for two men in the room.

"Did she threaten to take away your sons? Is that why you confessed to this shooting?" she asked him.

"No but I just wanted my sons safe with their mother. I'm not proud of what I have done for my family but I would kill for my family. I just wanted Tara to raise my boys right." he said as he broke down.

Valencia didn't mean to make him emotional but she needed evidence. "was Tara scared of Patterson? Is that why she went missing for a couple of days?" she asked around the room.

Bobby decided to speak up to his help his president. "we initially thought Tara gave them a bullet from a different crime but she never did. I don't think she could betray her family that way."

"Bobby she did betray me though." Jax started. Valencia looked up and noticed Jax staring at her. "she lied about a pregnancy so she could take my boys away from family. I signed my mother's rights away for a grandparent. And I believed her." he finished.

"I guess I have to talk to your past lawyer to get more on what her and Tara talked about. Is she feared Prison because of Patterson, then she panicked and made rash decisions." Valencia stated.

"What about that Marshall guy. He was working for Patterson." Tig asked. Valencia looked at. "what Marshall?" she asked.

Chibs spoke up. "some guy who was coming after the club once his sister died. She was a nurse at Stockton Prison and Otto Delaney killed her. Tara was there and they tried to pin in on her." he said. Valencia continued to write down everything. It was so many juicy details and she knew she could win the case.

"Well I will look into this Marshall guy and I would dig into his background. And his connection with Patterson. Now is there anything else that I need to know about you guys before I start investigating other witnesses?" Valencia asked.

Happy admired the way she worked. She was honest but could tell she knew her shit. He wouldn't mind having her defend him once in awhile. "His name was Lee Toric. But he's dead." he said

"why are all the people you list dead? I need live hosts people." she stated. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "you know what. Forget it. I will figure everything out but for now Mr. Teller and friends lay low. Patterson isn't done yet. She would lock you up for any little thing." Valencia warned them

She started packing up her things when Jax reached across and grabbed her wrists. "I thought we would talk more." he suggested. She shook her head. "No. I need to get your case together. Here is my card you can call me for anything. I need to speak to Ally Lowen and get history records for Lee Toric. But don't hesitate to call." she told him and squeezes his hand.

She got up. "It was nice meeting all of you." she said and walked out. Tig watched her ass. She had a small figure but all the right curves. She was beautiful. She had dark hair small nose, brown eyes, and a dimple smile. "hopefully she will come back. She knows her shit." Tig stated and continued to watch her.

Jax sighed. "yes so it seems like it. Call Juice and ask him to look up more information on this Valencia Kovac." he told Chibs.

Chibs nodded. "sure thing brother."

Bobby tapped Jax's shoulder. "do you think you could beat this one?" he asked. Jax shrugged. "I don't know bobby. I hope so. I can't lose anyone else." he said and walked down the hall towards his son Abel.

He missed his sons and he just wanted to spend more time with them since he didn't know if he would be put away anytime soon. Abel was playing with his stuffed monkey while Thomas was sleeping. His sons were too innocent for this life. He now understood what his dad was trying to do. No wonder John Teller barely wanted to be around anyone. He felt like poison for his family. They would get hurt if they were around him.

Abel noticed his father standing at the door. "daddy come play with me." he said. Jax smiled. "okay."

Abel seemed content to be around his father. He didn't understand where his mom was and he didn't know how to ask. Jax seemed to noticed his son thinking about something so he decided to ask. "what's the matter Abel?" he asked.

"Where's mommy?" Abel asked.

Jax didn't know how to tell him. "Abel, mommy...uh...she...she is with the angels." jax said softly.

"when is she coming back?" Abel asked with curiosity. Jax sighed and pulled Abel on his lap. "son, mommy passed away, she's going to stay with the angels forever. Just like my daddy passed away. Mommy died." Jax said and hugged Abel. Abel started crying. He understood what some words meant but he couldn't believe his mom died. He hugged his father and cried. Jax cried along with his son.

"we will never forget mommy and when Thomas gets older you get to tell him all about mommy. She will always be in our hearts." Jax told Abel. Abel just nodded but continued to cry with Jax.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

The members heard the painful cries of father and son and knew that Jax told little Abel of Tara. All the members could do was wait until Jax gave them orders. No one was suppose to touch old ladies and they were out for blood.

Chibs was hurt and upset. He loved Jax like a son and he didn't like he was hurting. He loved Tara and Jax together. He knew relationships had ups and downs and he knew everything they ever been through. He thought they could be strong together but he was wrong.

Tig knew the pain Jax felt. He remembered losing Tina, his first old lady. He loved her so much. She changed him and she was suppose to have his kid. But all that was taken away from him with one mistake. Nothing could ever change that and he knew that guilt will eat Jax alive.

Bobby knew something will kick off from this death. He hated being around Jax once Opie died. Now with this death of his old lady, bobby feared he will never be the same and the only thing he can do, is be there for Jax and his sons. They are going to need to feel love.

Happy didn't know how to react. He still had his mom but he knew it was only a matter of tone before she dies as well. His mom was his rock and he couldn't imagine life without her. She supported him through all the bullshit and never once judged him. He loved spending time with his nephew's. He actually had a heart even though no one would believe him. He will always stand by Jax and his sons.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Once Valencia left the house, her mind was racing. She had multiple witnesses and all she needed was to make connections and their history. She needed to know about their whole life and what lead to their deaths. She felt proud that she was handling Jax Teller's case. She knew he needed someone to believe him and she was that person. Now she just needed to speak with Ally Lowen and get some paperwork from her home for jax to sign.

She felt bad for his sons. They are so young and they lost their mother on a brutal way. She needed to focus on his kids safety but also understand why were they're two important people missing today. One being Gemma Teller Morrow and the other being Juice Ortiz a fellow patched member.

She arrived at Rosen and Lowen offices in town and headed inside to see Ally. Ally and her used to be friends but they drifted apart. She walked inside and noticed Ally right away. Ally was shocked to see her but she knew why Valencia was in town.

"well I have to admit, I'm really surprised to see you." Ally greeted her and lead her to her back office. Valencia smiled. "Oh I bet, I would love to catch up but, I need some information on Tara Knowles. I know you were her lawyer." Valencia said.

Ally shook her head. "You know that's confidential. Attorney, client privilege. " Ally told her.

Valencia sighed. "I know that but I'm making a case against Patterson and I need to know if Tara felt threatened by the ADA." she stated.

"How can you even build a case on that?" Ally asked. Valencia shrugged. "I don't know how many times I have to explain myself. But if I could dig up dirt on Patterson and all the deaths she is linked to as intimidating a witness for information I can nail her ass and she will never be a lawyer again. I just need something leading her to these deaths, especially a man named Lee Toric." she told her.

Ally sighed and realized this was a really good idea. "Patterson promised Tara witness protection for her and her boys if she gave them a bullet that was used in an inmate escape. But Toric was out for the club for the murder of his sister. Otto killed her with a cross Tara gave him. She had no knowledge of the crime before it happened. Toric was working with Patterson and I know he framed a man named Nero Padilla. He was hooking up with Gemma Morrow. Here is the number of Padilla Lawyer. Call her and you will find what you are looking for." she told Valencia.

Valencia smiled. "it keeps getting better doesn't it?" she asked ally.

Ally laughed. "It's all tied together but I would love to talk with Gemma, I think she might know who killed Tara. Hell she might have killed her as well."

Valencia was confused. Jax never mentioned anything of this before. Now she needed to have another chat with him but not today. Today she was gathering other statements other than the defendant's.

"Well Ally. I will call you soon and once this case is over I hope we catch up." Valencia said and walked out. She got back in her car and headed to her home that was two hours away. She had a very long day and she knew she had to talk to Jax in the morning. She decided to call Padilla's lawyer, but she didn't answer.

"this is Valencia Kovac and I'm an attorney. I need to ask you a few questions concerning Your client Padilla and ADA Patterson. If you could give me a call back at 555-777-8188 It is very important. Thank you and have a nice night."

Valencia stated as she hung up after the message. She decided to wait and Skype one of her closest friends for information on everyone involved with Patterson. She needed to nail this notch and she needed to do it HARD.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here is next chapter I hoped all of you enjoyed it. Love the reviews: ))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

**This is rated M for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affliated with Sons of Anarchy. All that belongs to its rightful owners.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPP

"Should we go or should we stay?" Tig asked. He was a little out of his element. He didn't know if Jax would want them to stay or did he want to be alone with kids.

Chibs shrugged. "It's up to you brutha. But I know I'm staying." he told everyone. Happy shook his head no. "I'm staying too." He stated.

Bobby agreed also. "He needs us." Bobby said softly.

Tig nodded also and sat on Jax's couch. "I'll stay too. I won't let Jax go through this alone." he said.

Everyone looked around at each other and they knew they would never leave Jax's side. He needed support and with this new lawyer helping him out. Hopefully she would win the case and get their Prez off the hook. She knew what she was doing and she was smart.

Jax finally got Abel to stop crying and eventually fell asleep. He tucked his son into bed and kissed his head. "Love you son." He whispered and left the room. He walked down the hall and saw his brothers still there. "What are you guys still doing here?" he asked. Chibs and Bobby wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "We ain't leaving until something really important happens. We are going to stay right here until you actually tell us to do something." Bobby said and Chibs nodded his head.

Jax hugged them. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." He stated. Chibs kissed his cheek and went to get a beer out of the fridge. Jax looked around the room and still haven't seen Gemma or Juice. "Hey Chibs, did you get a hold of Juice?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. Chibs shrugged. "No but I left messages. He just didn't answer." he told his Prez honestly.

Jax ran a hand down his face. "Okay. How about my mother?" Jax asked. Everyone shrugged. "Haven't seen her since the other day, but we figured she would be Nero." Tig said. Jax had an uneasy feeling in his gut and he didn't know what was going on.

"Bobby do we have anyone that knows how to work with electronics and give us Intel on my lawyer?" he questioned. Bobby shrugged. "I don't know but I can ask around.. I'm sure someone could do it." he said. Jax nodded and sipped on his beer.

Jax continued to look at Valencia business card. He wondered if he could call her and set another meeting. He knew that he would need to talk to her about his legal options and come clean about certain events. He figured Patterson or Lowen would give Valencia information that he didn't tell her or they would twist his words around and he was scared that she wouldn't want to be his attorney anymore.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Valencia was wide awake looking over Mr. Teller's case. He had priors for gun charges and did time. She knew with priors like that and if Pattterson could link the new gun charges to him. Jax would get charged. She was determined to win this case.

She called her friend earlier for information all the witnesses and all past cases with Patterson. As she was reviewing Lee Toric's file she came across his autopsy report. The toxicology report stated he had multiple drugs in his system prior to his death. This lead to major red flags since he was drugged up, he should have never been working the cases. His judgement was clouded and therefore no actual evidence. She also found out that he had a history of substance abuse and his sister would always help him out. And the most clear fact was Toric was not a US Marshall anymore. He was discharged after his chief found out he was taking a used substance and planting evidence. He was also the one who killed an escort and framed Padilla with the crime. He was smart but he wasn't intelligent. He missed a few spots at the crime scene.

She continued looking into his file and found a note and a few documents with forged names. They were forged warrants and statements from inmates but the one letter was from an Otto Delaney. She began to read his last letter. It stated everything Toric was doing to him in prison while the officers turned their heads and looked the other way. But nothing went through with the warden.

She felt a few years roll down her cheeks. She hated when inmates were in attacked in prison. She hated monsters like that. She placed that into a different folder along with information she was going to use to present in court.

She opened another folder of the little boy, Mathew Jennings,who shot up his school. Darvany Jennings the mother of Mathew was found dead, apparent suicide. No mother should ever go through knowing their child killed other students and he was killed himself. As she was looking through her file she noticed Patterson name come up and she was trying to get information about the gun her son used. Ms. Jennings also was a recovering junkie and Valencia knew with all the pressure with the cops and losing her son, was too much for her.

Valencia looked through Nero Padilla file and she found out he had a son with spina bifida. His son's mother was using during the pregnancy and caused the birth defect. But she knew he was a great father. He sees his son everyday and always bring a gift for him. He loved his son a lot. She also noticed he did thirty years in Chino and he eventually got clean as well. He earned his business degree in prison and put it to use. Now he owns an escort service. She knew that Nero was doing his best for his son and Patterson must have said something so he could lie and confess to the guns. She needed his lawyer to call her back.

She dug deeper and looked up an old gang related case connected with Patterson. The witness to a drive by shooting just disappeared. The suspects knew she was talking to the cops and Patterson was trying to get information when the witness got spooked and fled the office. The witness just disappeared and the suspects were let go. Patterson assumed the gang had something to do with the disappearance. But Valencia was starting to put pieces together. She figured since this was one of Patterson's violent cases, and it didn't lead to justice, she decided it was time to scare witnesses into confessions.

Another violence case after this one was about a rape and murder. Another witness with holding information and evidence was too scared to come foward but then the witness confessed to witnessing the crime sending an innocent man to prison. Where the innocent man was murdered for being a child rapist. The witness was not charged with anything and was sent into witness protection. Patterson is just eager to close cases no matter who gets hurt in the process.

She needed to find these witnesses and confront them about Patterson. She needed these statements. She continued looking through files and decided that she should get some rest. She knew she had to talk to Jax in the morning about her findings. She was on his side. She was debating if she would have him come to her home to discuss everything. She had a huge estate that has been in her family for generations and she felt it would be better to discuss these things in her home.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

The next morning Jax woke up to Abel jumping in bed with him. Jax laughed and kissed his son's head. "Morning little monster." He said in a sleepy voice. Jax was exhausted and he was grateful to have his friends help him out. Abel smiled at his dad. "morning daddy. Uncle Bobby is making pancakes." he told Jax happily.

Jax chuckled. He knew Bobby was always cooking. "I bet he is. Let's go eat." Jax said and picked up Abel.

They walked into the kitchen and seen Bobby putting pancakes on plates for everyone. Jax placed Abel down into his seat at the table while Thomas was drinking a bottle. Tig was feeding Thomas. He knew Tig loved kids but no one would ever see that side since he's a little unstable. Chibs sat near Abel and looked at Jax. "Quinn found some information on your lawyer. And from what he said. She's one the best." Chibs told him. Jax looked at him and silently told him to continue.

"Valencia Kovac, twenty-nine years old, she was born in Croatia but moved to California as a small kid. She went to all prestigious school and college. Her mother died when she was young and her father raised her up until he died when she was twenty. She inherited all money and estates. She lives out in Del Monte Forest and it's one huge mansion brutha. She graduated top of her class and did her internship in New York and then moved to Miami for a bit and moved back out here. She owns her own club around the whole United States and a few of them went global. She is just working because she loves it. She has enough money to last a lifetime." Chibs finished.

Everyone seemed more impressed with this woman already.

"Did you call her yet Jackie. You need to work on the case." Chibs asked.

Jax shook his head and sipped on his coffee. "No not yet." he said. Tig got up and started washing dishes, while Chibs bounced Thomas around. Bobby sat near Jax. "We all know you didn't kill Tara or that sheriff. So don't give up. I can tell you're slipping away and you can not do that. See that over there." Bobby said as he pointed to SAMCRO and his son's. "That right there is what you need to hold on to. You can not give up on them. Teller's do not go down easy. John wouldn't want that." he told Jax.

Jax enjoyed breakfast with his sons. Abel got a little distracted by playing with his stuffed monkey. Jax pulled out his cell and decided call Valencia.

After a few rings Valcencia answered. "Hello." she said.

"Valencia, it's Jax teller, I was hoping that maybe we could meet up and discuss a few things?" He asked her.

"Okay I have no problem with that but I was hoping we could talk alone. Maybe you could come to my place and discuss this. Right now you really can not be seen." she stated.

Jax sighed. "Sure, but I need your address." he told her. Jax wasn't going to tell her he knew fearing she would freak out and think he's some kind of stalker.

Valencia gave him her address and shared their goodbyes.

Jax hung up the phone and looked at his brother's. "I'm meeting her at her house. She said right now I have to lay low. I guess if we meet in public it would be too hard to focus." he said. Chibs nodded. "Aye Brother. You were just released and Charming people know how to gossip. It's better to handle this in private." he told him.

Jax walked out of the kitchen to the shower. The water cascaded down his back. Everything was so messed up right now. Tara should have never been killed, he was going to take the fault for everything. He just wanted his sons away from this violence. Now all he thought about was what if his lawyer couldn't get him out of this mess. Who would raise his sons? The court wouldn't grant anyone from the club guardianship since everyone had a record. He sighed and finished his shower watching all his worries go down the drain. He walked into his room and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt with his white sneakers. He slipped on his Cut and headed back.

Abel ran to Jax and Jax lifted him up. Abel smiled and curled into Jax. Tig was still holding Thomas. "Are you ready man?" he asked Jax. Jax nodded. "yeah. I'll drive the car today with the boys and you guys can follow." he told them.

They nodded. Jax got Abel in the car first and made sure he was secure in his booster seat. Chibs grabbed Thomas from Tig and placed him in his carseat and buckled him in. Jax briefly hugged Chibs. "Thanks man." Jax whispered as they pulled away.

Chibs nodded and walked over to his bike. Jax got in the driver's seat and started the car.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Valencia was getting ready. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a small belt around her waist and some gold heels. She pinned her hair into a bun and applied natural makeup. She wanted to still look professional but also comfortable. She was anxious with meeting up with Jax again. She found juicy information and she was willing to share it with him. She truly believed he did not commit this crime and she was going to fight for his freedom. She walked downstairs to her office and made sure everything was set up so she wouldn't have to be looking for files and looking disorganized. She straightened out the files on the desk and left the room to answer the door.

She opened it and noticed Jax with his kids and his friends. She stepped back. "welcome, come inside." she greeted them.

Jax pushed Abel in first. "Hey, Abel this is daddy's friend Valencia." Jax introduced. He looked down at his son. "Can you say hi?" he asked.

Abel laughed. "hi." he said shyly.

Chibs and the gang headed inside. They were all amazed with her mansion. It was huge and you could tell it had a lot of history. Valencia waited until they were all inside and shut the door. "Well don't be shy. You guys can get comfortable. I'll show you to the sitting area." she said and motioned them to follow her. She led them down the hall into a nice sitting room.

"I guess you guys could wait here until I am done speaking with Jax. But if the kids get bored I could have someone show you where the treehouse is. It's quite an adventure for everyone." Valencia suggested.

Tig nodded. "Sure, that would be a nice idea." he said and winked at her. She laughed and faced Jax. "So shall we discuss things?" she asked him. He quickly nodded and followed her out of the room.

Valencia led him down the hallway and into double doors. It was a huge office.

"So we have a pretty good solid case. I have a witness from Patterson's old case and she might be willing to testify against her. I have a meeting with her later but maybe tomorrow I could give you more information." she told him. He nodded. He was excited that things were looking a little bright for him.

"So if she does testify, then what?" he asked her.

"Well then I would sit down with a judge and present all my evidence and he or she would decide what could be done. He or she might ask to bring about charges to Patterson. And she could face a murder charge and actually get sent to prison. But i think things would go smoothly for us Teller. I have faith that we will win." she said and smiled at him.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLP

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
